


Diving into Fresh Water

by MikoNeko



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Introspection, Mentioned Sanvers, Post 2x09, Romance, SuperCat Slam, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoNeko/pseuds/MikoNeko
Summary: Cat once told Kara she will always have a job with her. Now that she's left CatCo, Kara is considering taking her up on the offer. That consideration leads to her realizing the true meaning behind her feelings for Cat. Needing help unraveling her feelings, Kara is afraid to once again put the focus on her own needs so rather than turning to Alex, turns to her sister's sweet, understanding, new girlfriend, Maggie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SuperCat Slam what 4 now? The theme was fresh and despite CERTAIN PEOPLE'S INSISTANT TEASING I had trouble coming up with a story I could handle, waiting, as I did the first time, until the very last minute to write it. So I took defygravity79's prompt and spun it for 'fresh' as in fresh starts.
> 
> Prompt: Cat did say that Kara would always have a job with her (Cat, not specifically CatCo).  
> I’d love to read a fic where Kara calls/mails/whatever Cat that she won’t continue to be a reporter without Cat present (because Snapper) and asks for a job with Cat. Whatever / wherever she might be.  
> Cue to Supergirl revelations and feelings.

Kara felt lost and adrift at sea, or...space if she were to equate it with actually true experiences she had vague memories of. Her career at CatCo seemed to be plummeting, or perhaps floundering is the better turn of phrase in this instant. Winn was coming into his own at the D.E.O. becoming more confident and honing his skills, even going so far as to start some physical training with Alex. Alex...oh sweet Alex, was _dating._ And Kara couldn't be happier about whom Alex was dating. Maggie seemed so sweet and protective and compassionate toward Alex. They really got each other in a way not even Kara would understand, at least in regards to their workaholic tendencies, and Alex was so much happier now!

James was being suspiciously vague and adamant toward The Guardian's escapades and Kara was certain he was pulling away from her as though hiding something. Perhaps breaking up with him had been a poor decision no matter how wrong it felt once they were dating. It was as though he was attracted to the idea of them being together, of her being Supergirl more than her being...her. Mon-El was...frustrating at best, infuriating at worst and would never listen to her. Perhaps his working at the alien bar was a good idea for now. If he didn't want to be a hero, see what the thrill of helping others was like, Kara decided it wasn't her place to push him or berate him. Not any more.

Her boss was seemingly despondent and shut her down at every angle. She made her stand the other day about what type of reporter she wanted to be, a subtle comment from Snapper after she exited (because, yes she did hear) but Kara was only getting about one article a month published and it was grating on her nerves. She wanted to do more, be more useful. Never was there a dull moment as Cat's assistant.

“ _Whatever comes next—for what it's worth—you'll always have a job with me if you want it”_

Kara was near close to damning her superior alien brain for remembering such powerful words, the urge to find Cat stronger than ever now. It had been subdued before, suppressed due to the uptick in alien attacks, of the change in job, and Alex's personal journey, but it was always there at the back of her mind. As cliché as it sounded—accompanied by a classic Cat Grant eye roll—Cat was Kara's compass in so many ways. She was the glue that kept Kara Danvers, ex assistant/failing reporter, and Supergirl, not feeling so super alien, together. Cat's advice grounded her in the same way that Alex or Eliza's hugs did, in the same way that talking about their lost worlds with J'onn felt.

But leaving CatCo to...what? Be Cat's assistant again? That wasn't wise decision, not when Cat had put so much expectation and pride into knowing Kara was meant to be a reporter, sending her off into the world to dive into those crazy water metaphors she was fond of. And it hadn't helped the Cat was in that deep blue form fitting dress that night, the lights of her office casting the softest of glows on her flawless skin, the green of her eyes adding to the effect. But this was diving in a sense, right? Just...not the way everyone expected. Kara wondered for a brief moment if this is how Alex always felt in regards to Eliza. That overbearing responsibility to be the perfect daughter, be the perfect sister, be the perfect student and be the perfect doctor before things went to shit. She made a quick note to thank J'onn once more for helping save Alex's life before she fell any further.

Perhaps it was more than a lack of helpfulness in her job, there seemed to be less passion flowing through her veins. Kara still got a rush of joy when she rescued citizens and enjoyed it very much, overhearing the previous week from Maggie that the crime rate in National City was at an all time low thanks to Supergirl. But Kara Danvers was drowning by the anchor that was her brought on responsibilities. Perhaps...perhaps she should be like Alex and do something for herself to be happy, be like Cat and dive. But that meant going after Cat.

And going after Cat would mean facing possible disappointment, possible rejection and fear gripped at Kara's heart, a strange churning of her stomach giving her pause. She had always admired Cat, looked up to her and wished to be like her one day. Be the badass boss bitch, confident in her swagger and life to not let anything affect her overtly. It was starting to happen as Supergirl, in part because of the suit and the people she surrounded herself with at the D.E.O. but she had been wavering lately without Cat's consistent presence. Kara had gone to the trouble of flying home in order to collect their old VHS tapes of Cat's old show just to recall her voice. It was strange hearing the younger version, but she knew the woman so well she could hear the precise inflections that outlasted her youth and mingled with her voice at present.

Throwing her career away for a woman. Some would say that was foolish, something seen only in cheesy romcoms. But then Kara thought about her lingering looks at Cat in hip hugging dresses, dipping down to show the briefest hint of cleavage, the way her legs looked propped up in far too high heels and she realized the warmth in her body wasn't the warmth she felt toward her friends or even her family. It was...how Alex looked talking about her crush on Maggie before they were together, it was the way Alex looked talking about Maggie now.

_Oh Rao!_

Kara didn't have a crush on Cat, she...she couldn't. That's insane, that's totally inappropriate, they're coworkers...but not...anymore. It could never work though right? Kara had never considered herself interested in women, not that she was opposed. Krypton was all about equality and freedom of self and body, half of the community in same-sex marriages for crying out loud. Though Kara had always been predisposed toward male celebrities, pressured to pick her favorite or moon over the cutest—Oh! Was that what heteronormativity was? She really needed to figure this out, to talk with someone about it but she didn't want to bother Alex, the feeling of guilt settling in her gut as it pushed past the previous desire toward Cat to reign supreme. Alex had only just come out a few months ago and Kara had been playing her problems as low-key as possible to allow her time in the spotlight, time she had so often stolen incidentally. Often times this would be viewed as a power play for attention and though it was necessary to understand herself better, Kara couldn't allow herself to stomp on Alex's...triumph of sorts. This was her time to shine.

And that was how Kara once again found herself at the sparsely populated, thankfully Mon-El-less, alien bar awaiting Maggie Sawyer's arrival. She had been simple and concise in the text she sent Maggie, asking her presence at the bar as soon as she could manage to discuss an urgent dilemma. She had ordered the largest helping of fries once she arrived, begging the tender to allow the milkshake she had picked up on the way to be brought in as well. Kara was in desperate need of the comfort food and she would not relinquish her chance to wallow in her worries.

Slurping at her makeshift ginormous milkshake container (filled with three regular sized milkshakes), Kara was so distracted she missed the door to the bar opening and closing as a swift pair of boots made their way to the table.

“Mini Danvers, what's the matter?” Maggie asked in a swift breath of air, hair tousled and jacket still zipped up. If not for that last detail, Kara would have thought the woman had run over from work.

“Nothing serious, Maggie. Well...it's serious to me, but not like...like life threatening of anyone's and it's not about Alex. Don't worry,” Kara stumbled through her thoughts, jumping from one to the next to assuage the detective of her concern. She was surprised a little miffed that Maggie had phrased her question in a vague way instead of immediately asking if it was about Alex. But considering Kara hadn't called perhaps she _detected_ that it wasn't as critical a meet up as it could have been. “Sorry,” she muttered.

Maggie sighed, running a hand through her long hair before loosening her jacket and sliding into the booth opposite of Kara. “You had me worried, kid,” she chastised lightly, trying to peer into Kara's face curiously. “Is this personal?” she asked softly?

Kara nodded before dropping her head pitifully to rest on the table. Surprised that Kara had come to her instead of Alex when she so obviously seemed to need the comfort and care of a sibling versus their sibling's girlfriend, Maggie extended a hand across the table to grasp Kara's hand in hers and squeeze as hard as she could so the alien could feel. Kara looked up, brows creasing down in mild confusion as to why Maggie was putting so much effort into holding her hand. Before she could ask, her fries were deposited on the table to her left.

“Thank you,” she muttered, carefully squeezing Maggie's hand back.

“Beer, Mags?”

“No thanks, Darla. Just a pop.”

The giggle that came from Kara caused a smile to alight Maggie's face. “Sorry,” she said again.

“Hey, hey...it's okay, Kara,” Maggie promised, making a mental note to use the term 'pop' more often around the younger Danvers sister to cheer her up. “What are you...struggling with?” she asked.

Kara took a moment to collect a few fries to munch on as she pondered how to go about this, hand fidgeting under Maggie's touch, not out of discomfort but revealing what was on her mind. She knew she couldn't be unspecific or last very long beating around the bush so she decided to _dive._ “I have a crush on Cat Grant,” she admitted, almost too quick for Maggie to hear.

“Don't we all.”

Kara's eyes darted between the co-speakers Maggie and Darla who had arrived with the soda, placing it on the table before turning to return to bar side. “You...you...”

“It's no question Cat Grant is impeccably gorgeous. Any bicurious woman is attracted to her,” Maggie commented casually, eyes keen on Kara's reaction, a spluttering mess of non-words as she flapped her hands nervously.

“Wh...what are you talking about? That's silly,” Kara tried to wave off further questions, cutting herself off with a giant slurp of her milkshake. She endeavored to look anywhere but at Maggie's kind and compassionate face. She now understood how it had been so easy for Alex to tell Maggie she might be gay before her. There was no judgement, no amusement, no fear or pressure. It was...perfect. Rao, was Kara grateful for Maggie waltzing into her sister's life, finally both on the path toward mutual happiness with each other.

Maggie frowned slightly, realizing that Kara didn't want to talk about what was going on for some reason. A reason beyond feeling fear that her family would reject her, that Cat Grant would not reciprocate her feelings (though if memory serves, Kara was the longest assistant the mogul had ever kept). Something else was creasing her unfairly perfect face. It was obvious that Kara leeched her bravery from Alex, using her as an example to follow, and though it was easier for Alex to come out to Maggie, she felt Kara would need some gentle prodding, a different approach.

“Kara...” she used her first name purposefully to get her attention. “Are you bisexual?” she asked in a hushed tone. Kara's impossibly blue eyes widened, pupils dilating as she nearly inhaled a sip of her sweet treat before regaining control of her bodily functions.

Liquid consumed, she began to scoff and giggle and shake her head furiously, once again refusing eye contact. Maggie stared at Kara, carefully composed, waiting for Kara to calm down and begin to accept the possibility of something new in her life. When Kara was done with her jerk reaction of laughing uncontrollably and hardly voicing her denials, unable to wrap her lips around any of the LGBT words that could describe how she felt, Maggie smiled slightly and tilted her head to the side.

“May...maybe I am,” Kara whispered, more in awe than in fear, stunned.

“Are what?”

“What, uh...what you...bi...bisexual,” Kara bit her lip afterwards, trying to draw strength on her memories of Cat's prevalence for details and using words precisely.

Maggie grinned, dimples shining through. “Wow...quicker on the uptake than Alex. Good job, Supergirl,” she said with pride.

Kara blushed, head bowed. “Thanks...wait, what?!” she asked, looking at Maggie startled.

“Did Alex not...tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“That I've known for a while. Told her after you came back from wherever you vanished to. The glasses really don't help much, Mini Danvers,” Maggie leaned closer with the comment about her 'disguise'.

Kara sighed. “It's a wonder everyone doesn't know,” she muttered.

“So, why did you come to me instead of Alex?” Maggie asked, figuring she should direct Kara's attention away from her failed attempts at staying hidden in human life.

“Uh...” she mumbled, fiddling with the fries in her hand once more. “I didn't...want to rain on her parade. It's...it's _always_ about me and I was the reason she never had a real relationship growing up because she never got the chance to figure that out because of protecting and prioritizing _me_ and she never gets to be in the spotlight and this would feel like a betrayal, like a vie for attention and I can't do that to her, not again, I—”

Maggie cut her off with a finger to her lips, Kara looking her straight on once more. “I think Alex would be proud to stand at your side as you come into your own sexuality, Kara. She wouldn't feel slighted or jealous, I think she would feel even closer to you than she did before. Your support has been everything to Alex—I truly cannot thank you enough for being there for her—but knowing how she feels to come out at this age, to relate on that level...that is the best gift any family member could wish for,” Maggie said, voice growing soft and trailing off at the end. Kara immediately reached for Maggie's hand and gave it a light squeeze, drawing tiny smile from the other woman.

“Sorry,” Kara replied for sympathetic values more than forgiveness. Maggie nodded briefly. “You're probably right. But even if she is like that cause I know she will, what if she internalizes it and thinks that I'm simply copying her and looking for attention to be focused back on me, by our friends or by Eliza? She's very good at hiding that from me,” she asked, truly and fully concerned.

“I...I'm not sure,” Maggie admitted, not quite as adept in the Danvers family dynamic and this strange power position the sisters were in or how Eliza treated both. She had a feeling Alex was always pressured to be the perfect child, as much had been revealed by Alex, but Maggie sensed it went deeper than that too what with Kara in the picture. “But you and Alex don't have a typical sisterly connection, and not just because you're an alien or adopted when you both were teens. There's very little rivalry between you two and you hardly ever fight. And I believe that's what makes you stronger together, not tear...each other...up on the insi...What?” Maggie petered off her words as Kara had begun to giggle.

“The s on my suit. It's not an s,” Kara could barely get the words out through her laughter, the amusement at Maggie's unintended comment along with how perfectly she would fit into their strange little super space family the perfect combination to set her off.

“I figured as much,” Maggie said, a little impatience slipping into her tone as she leaned back with crossed arms. “Spit out, Mini Danvers,” she added.

“It's my house crest. It stands for our motto too, which is...heh...stronger together,” Kara finally explained, able to catch Maggie's eye when she finished to drive the point home.

“Ahh...I see,” Maggie smirked, understanding dawning on her face.

Kara smiled, reaching over to squeeze Maggie's hand again. “Thank you, for listening, helping. You...you're truly a great girlfriend,” she complimented, a tiny blush coloring her ears.

“Anytime, Mini Danvers,” Maggie replied, quirking an eyebrow in question as she peered at the large pile of fries still available. Kara bobbed her head in assent watching as Maggie stole a handful and began to talk about lighter subjects to calm Kara further.

After sharing a few innocent stories of Alex's youth, even comparing some of the major differences between Earth and Krypton due to Maggie joining the Super Friends (much to Kara's chagrin at using Winn's preferred term), Kara had made her way back to her apartment. She had already sent an email into work, calling out due to a case of strep throat after checking with Alex on the validity of the statement, and texted James so he could back up her story.

She was coming to terms with the fact that she was bisexual or...biromantic. Definitely demisexual because Kara was hardly ever attracted to people she didn't know which is why her feelings toward Cat were so surprising and confusing. She hadn't ever felt this way toward anyone before and now found herself unable to contemplate dating the woman, holding her hand, kissing her gorgeous collarbones, laying naked in her bed.

Kara shook her head, gulping in alarm. She took a deep breath of air and released it slowly, glad she had opted to open her windows when she got home; the fresh air was doing wonders for calming her nerves when they reappeared after her chat with Maggie.

So now she had an even bigger problem. Did she want to quit CatCo to work at Cat's side because of a probably forgotten promise and failing career, or because of her attraction toward the woman? Knowing her luck in affairs of the heart, it was probably a little of both, but would it be worth it?

Smiling shyly to herself, Kara hoped for the best, realizing it would be worth it, if only to be with Cat in a platonic sense. She could learn to tamp down her feelings and be professional. She had for two years though she hadn't entertained the thought of attraction beyond familiarity and admiration, though noticing Cat's obvious beauty daily. She had to try. She had to dive.

Sending a bold text off to Cat in regards to a visit from Supergirl, Kara reheated some leftover takeout and settled in for a comfy afternoon of binge watching Grey's Anatomy (a show Alex refused to watch purely for all the promiscuity in medical situations) while waiting for a reply. She planned to drown out her nervousness until the time came she could speed off to Cat and ask for a job with her. The feelings, she figured, may have to wait until she determined if Cat felt even remotely the same way.

The reply came in at 6pm, such a long wait that cause Kara to question why anyone would be texting her during dinner time but upon seeing it was indeed Cat, further shocking her, she knew that Cat was probably at dinner and bored out of her mind. A smile came to her face and she tapped out a quippy reply: “Your date so boring you'd rather text your former assistant? What did he do?

The answer was almost immediate: “Yes, she is,” causing Kara to drop her phone in surprise. Cat...was on a date? With a woman??

Collecting her phone she headed for the bedroom to change into her super suit, hoping it would add to her bravery rather than detract. Then she replied: “Want a rescue?”

“St. Regis. DC,” was Cat’s reply.

Kara hummed in approval, figuring it normal that Cat might try her hand at something political, her views often causing dissention in her publications. She had been especially amused when Cat organized a handful of women in Supergirl merchandise to march on Washington with signs reading “Don’t try to grab my pussy, it’s made of steel”. If she could have joined them as either the hero or as Kara Danvers she would have, but some aliens had taken what they assumed to be an advantage and attacked National City that day.

Her concerns for not being there supporting every suppressed person had been assuaged by Maggie's stories of the people, famous and otherwise, she had met during the Los Angeles March. The stories made her especially happy and now that she knew Maggie was privy to her secret, she understood why she particularly focused on the tales of Supergirl inspiring many present. But the bigger question leading off into this tangent was what precisely Cat was involved in currently.

Long since changed into her super suit and flying through the air, Kara stayed high in the sky to feel the chill of near space on her flushed cheeks. Flushed at the thought of sweeping Cat off her feet in front of a potential suitor. She knew it was petty of her and foolish to think Cat would feel the same, but Kara's imagination had always been a wily demon. Sliding in and out of the damp clouds, she felt plesantly refreshed before she was comfortable in her skin once more and she descended on the country's capital.

Kara's fear was edging back int her consciousness, heart pounding in her throat, blood rushing in her ears, drowning out all other noises except the steady heartbeat of Cat's. She sighed and focused in on the woman, to both locate and calm herself down for barging in and essentially ruining the date, but she wouldn't do it if not for Cat's request.

When she landed, she looked around for a moment, only a few passersby gawking at her sudden presence. Kara smiled and nodded her head before moving toward the entrance of the St. Regis. Normally she wouldn't have been considered to gain access much less waved through with a star struck expression on the man's face. They didn't even ask her the purpose of her arrival and though that unnerved her with last year's Bizarro incident and this year Cyborg Superman stealing her blood (because though she agreed to protect her mentee it was still a form of theft in her mind) to sneak into the Fortress of Solitude, Kara was relieved to not be questioned.

It was easy to spot Cat in the luxurious restaurant, a prime spot for all to see and snap photos of the stunning pair. A coil of jealousy formed in Kara's stomach as she watched Cat's date reach out and rest her hand on Cat's forearm, the twitch of muscle underneath the skin undetectable to the human eye. But Kara saw. She noticed everything about Cat. Shaking her head of her troubling thoughts, Kara moved toward the table and calling on her Supergirl confidence she placed a solid hand on Cat's shoulder.

“Miss Grant,” she greeted, not entirely sure what their escape plan was, a few ideas circling her mind.

“Ah, Supergirl. I wasn't expecting you so soon,” Cat drawled, turning her sparking eyes to gaze up at Kara, a smirk pulling at her lips.

“Is something the matter?” Cat's date asked.

“No, nothing imminent, however Supergirl and I have a meeting with a _beautiful_ refugee family needing to look at apartments. They're sensitive to light and no realtors will show them residences at night, so I asked for Supergirl's calming presence,” Cat explained, taking another sip of her wine befor dabbing hr immaculately painted lips with her napkin and beginning to rise. “Oh, look at the time. I'm afraid I will have to leave early,” she said, fingers curling around Kara's bicep as she moved to leave.

“Oh—okay. I will talk to you soon then, Cat. It was truly a pleasure,” she responded, a little befuddled at the whole situation, stunned at the superhero's appearance.

“Don't mention it,” Cat replied, waggling her free hand's fingers in a dismissive manner. She would not be speaking with that woman again. “Shall we, Supergirl?” she asked, peering up with a sly expression.

“Yes, Miss Grant. Let's,” Kara said, swallowing her own surprise at Cat's brazen disregard for her date as it seemed she was flirting with her alter ego. Moving toward the door, the attendant collecting Cat's coat from the check-in and helping her before wishing the pair a good night.

Once they were out in the fresh winter air, far cooler than National City due to its more northern location, Kara attempted to pry her arm carefully from Cat's vice-like grip. She had the urge to put some distance between them for her own sanity and crush on Cat.

“Problem, Kara?”

Kara nearly tripped over her boots, glancing around them swiftly to see if anyone had heard but apparently the woman spoke softly enough only the Kryptonian could hear. “Not at all, Miss Grant,” she promised, trying to ward off her concern.

“Is my touching you uncomfortable?” she asked, stopping to look at Kara seriously. Kara followed suit but didn't turn to look at Cat just yet. She took in a deep breath before turning and found her breath knocked out again.

“You...you look stunning,” Kara found herself saying in awe, eyes wide. The moonlight reflecting off the small snowbanks on to Cat's defined features, the curve of her plump lips, the green of her eyes brilliant was an image Kara wished to engrain in her memory forever. It gave her the strongest desire yet to paint and it stirred the warmth in her belly once more.

Cat huffed out in annoyance, jutting out a hip and placing her hand on it. “Really?” she asked, the 'k' of Kara's name cut off before she could chastise the woman fully. She was speaking to loud and this wasn't the place. She sighed and shook her head. “Fly me to my hotel room. There's a balcony. Always a balcony,” Cat said, voice dropping an octave as she revealed the notion of Supergirl visiting had crossed her mind as she travelled.

Biting her lip, Kara nodded absentmindedly before stepping forward. Cat stepped up onto her boots and Kara wrapped her arms securely around Cat's middle, pulling the smaller woman flush with her front. It made her blush but she managed to assuage Cat's fear in a calm voice. “I will never drop you,” she promised, Cat's arms looped around her neck as she took off.

The flight was relatively silent except the pounding of both heartbeats in Kara's ears and the slight shiver from Cat as the moved through the chilly air. Thankfully Cat's room wasn't far off and they soon landed on the balcony and stepped inside. Kara was about to ask about the excuse Cat at made, if she had finally found her waters to dive into and how it was going but Cat spun on her and pointed accusingly.

“Not ungrateful for the save from the most boring date I've had in years, but what the hell are you doing here, Kara?” her tone started off anger and fizzled into something short of affection, hidden behind the sharpness of her eyes.

Kara gaped for a second at the juxtaposition of Cat's reaction. “You're welcome,” she managed to say with some spite, causing Cat's head to jerk back in mild surprise. Kara looked down and sighed. “I...texted you because I...don't get me wrong, I love that you think I'd make an excellent reporter and I want to report the truth, show justice to the kind, but nothing feels right anymore without you there, Miss Grant. I keep getting sidelined for the rest of the reporters, all of my articles falling flat on their faces per Snapper's hate for anything important and topical to today's issues. I'm only getting one byline a month IF I'm lucky and I still feel like I'm floundering. I just...” Kara flopped unceremoniously on the couch in the middle of the room with a groan.

“I never said it would be easy,” Cat hedged as she finally took off her peacoat and came to perch on the coffee table beside Kara.

“I know. But I _enjoyed_ working for you, Cat. I hate it with Snapper and I know it's part of growing up and being able to work with different minded people but you actually care. Not about me because that's selfish but about the same issues and topics I want to bring to the forefront of media. I learned more in a single week as your assistant than I have in six months as Snapper's reporter. Cat, I...” Kara cut herself off, an arm moving to rest over her face in a failed attempt to hide the blush coating her cheeks, the fact she had used Cat's first name twice glaringly obvious now. She almost revealed how deep her feelings for Cat ran too. That would not bode well for her.

Kara sat up and faced Cat straight on. _Straight, hah._ “You once said that I will always have a job with you. I know this is selfish and probably sounds pathetic, but whatever you're working towards now, may I please work at your side again?” she asked as confidently as she could, thankful the suit gave her that extra boost of bravery.

Cat leaned back slightly on the coffee table, regarding Kara was an unreadable expression, lips pursed in concentration. Kara waited patiently, not backing down or looking away to drive her point home. It was strange but she didn't feel...complete without Cat in her life and perhaps this was an extreme measure to take, she honestly didn't feel another solution come to mind. Cat looked down at her clasped hands and shook her head.

“Always surprising me...” she muttered affectionately. When Cat caught her gaze again, Kara was stunned to see it as open and expressive as when she speaks with or about her sons. “I left...in part...because of you Kara. It was,” she paused trying to find the right word. “...suffocating being around you as you pined after James. As the hobbit attempted to win your affections.”

Her breath caught in her throat as she leaned toward Cat, eyes wide and searching unfocused green. “But you don't feel that way, do you?” Cat practically scoffed, raising her gaze to Kara's subtly pleased smile. “What” she whispered as Kara's hands came to rest softly on Cat's cheeks, leaning further toward the woman. Cat's eyes closed of their own volition and soon Kara's lips met hers tentatively, but not frightfully. There was definite purpose to the kiss but a sense of inexperience mingled in and so, as she always did as Kara's mentor, she kissed back firmly, a hand tangling in Kara's locks to hold her close.

Kara had never felt this connection to a person before, not with James, not with her first boyfriend, or the shared kisses with college students. It was entirely different and so, so much more, so much more intense and meaningful. Attributed to the overwhelming attraction that had been building between them for two years now, though only just realized by Kara, but it didn't diminish how fresh and new and electric their kiss was. She could easily drown with her want to never come back up for air again if only to keep kissing Cat for the rest of her life.

The warmth of their breaths mingling when they pulled back was intoxicating and Kara knew she would never get used to that feeling of perfectly melding affection intertwining with delicious heat bubbling below the surface, lighting her senses on fire. “I think it was always you,” Kara muttered, thumbs rubbing Cat's cheekbones lightly.

Cat peered into Kara's face, finding nothing but the truth there in how relaxed she appeared, in the depth of her tone and in the gentleness she handled her. She sighed and wrapped her arms around Kara's shoulders to draw her into a hug, needing a stronger centering of her world right then. Kara's hands on her back were light but noticeable and Cat made a note to ask about Kara's distribution and control of her strength at a later less prominent moment in time.

“Well I could use Supergirl's help as Alien Refugee Ambassador...” Cat said with a light smugness, quirking a brow when Kara pulled back in curiosity. “With the Alien Amnesty Act, I figured they would need help getting settled on Earth, and though our reach is mostly within the States right now, who would be better suited than I? And if I had a little alien of my own to step in and welcome them...all the better for everyone involved, yes?” Cat explained, smirk crossing her face.

Kara's eyes lit up in wonder and excitement. “That's so amazing, Cat. I think that's a great idea!” she said breathlessly, pride swelling in her chest at the strides being made for aliens globally.

“I have a direct line to the President and am fed alien intelligence through some super secret underground black ops unit I've yet to be briefed on. Probably some Men in Black type deal like Agent Mulder's elusiveness during Leslie's little meltdown,” Cat explained further, brushing off the Leslie/Livewire situation as though it hadn't given her nightmares for weeks, causing her to be more snappish than usual at work. Her precious two hours (if that was even true) of sleep saturated by the fear of being pursued and electrocuted, falling to her death in a corrupt elevator and seeing the life drain from Supergirl's body. Kara could only guess on many of those reasons but two years spent endlessly by one's side gave her an advantage few would understand.

Kara smiled stiffly but refrained from commenting, should she reveal too much too soon. She didn't want to step on the President's or J'onn's toes for when they do brief Cat and the woman gets the jump on their attempts at subtlety or dramatics. “I'm sure you'll learn about them soon enough,” Kara said, pulling at Cat's hands lightly so the woman would join her on the couch and save herself the discomfort of sitting too long on the wood table.

Cat nodded gratefully, a little too prone to staying in strange positions for too long, and moved to sit beside Kara. She leaned against Kara's side, right hand holding tightly to Kara's left, a calm settling over them both. “So...does that...mean...we are dating?” Kara asked cautiously optimistic. She didn't want this to be a one time deal (not one night stand because _Rao,_ she was not ready for that intimacy).

“Do you want to date? Be my girlfriend?” Cat asked.

Her response caught in her throat at the idea of calling Cat her girlfriend. Now Kara knew why Alex had been so giggly and odd using the term girlfriend to refer to Maggie. She felt giggly as though she were struck by a love beam and she was unable to hold it anymore. Kara giggled, nuzzling into Cat's hair as she did so. “I'd love to be your girlfriend,” she admitted with a deep breath of air, eyes sparkling at the prospect of dating Cat.

“One stipulation, Kara...” Cat held her finger up, Kara's face nearly falling. “I want you to keep writing for CatCo,” she began, settling the digit against Kara's parted to argue lips. “Reporting on _our_ progress. The advances we're making in alien affairs. That needs to be published. But you can write from home if you prefer,” Cat smiled while Kara's face lit anew. “But for the love of god, Kara, do not use yourself as a source again, so help me,” she finished, glaring at the woman.

Kara bit her lip, bowing her head shamefaced. “Sorry,” she replied sheepishly. Eyes darting between both of Cat's she questioned, “Can we go back to kissing now?”

Cat chuckled freely and nodded her head. “Of course,” and pulled Kara in for another mind-blowing kiss.

 


End file.
